


【最王】龙车

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.本设定为草太太的龙paro2.非常短小的龙人车，王马是龙，最原也是龙，西方龙，可以变为人型。3.OOC预警，总之可以接受的话请继续。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】龙车

王马小吉很珍贵，他拥有一身雪白的鳞片和银紫色的花纹，在阳光下光彩夺目。  
因为他的美丽，所以即使他并不是什么珍惜的龙种，在明市与黑市上他的价格都很高，每天都有无数的龙猎人想得到他。  
为了躲避这些猎人，最原终一带着他离开城镇，远离人群，居住在很难找到的山腰上，过着自给自足的生活。  
看着王马一天天长大，他想，王马不能这样永远远离龙群，总有一天他要回到龙群的怀抱，也许会有个美丽的妻子然后有很多孩子，然后……  
想到这里最原不禁咬住了嘴唇，这是“不爽”的表情，这是“嫉妒”的情感，只是他自己没有发现。  
※  
无论多么远离人类社会，作为人类的最原依旧不能完全脱离。  
他每三个月至少要去一趟山脚的城镇，采购一些生活用品，这一来一去差不多十天左右。虽然每次他都很放心不下王马留守在家，但在依依惜别之后他还是会踏上去城镇的旅途。  
然而这次天气实在是不好，他一离开山，遍下起了连绵不断的雨。他在路上耽搁了很久，以至于第十五天的时候他才回到山脚。  
抬头盯着云雾缭绕的山顶，他将手里最后一块面包丢进嘴里，他想：不知道王马会不会发脾气啊。  
这么想着突然天下起了大雨，他为了躲雨跑到了一棵树下，轻轻拍落身上沾着的水珠，抬头预计离开的时间。  
这时身后响起了两个陌生男性的声音。  
“你听说了吗？艾玛尔镇的猎人猎到了龙！”  
“猎到龙算个屁本事，我也可以。”  
听到这样的对话让最原本能的感到不适，他正打算离开的时候，却听到……  
“你给我猎一只白龙来！”  
“白……难道是那只‘王马小吉’？那可真是运气！”  
“是吧！去看看？现在应该就在艾玛尔镇的广场展示！”  
两个男人激动地讨论着接下来的行程，然而之后的一切最原都没有听进去。  
「白……龙？王……马……被抓走了？不、他不是应该在家里等我吗？为什么……为什么会……是因为我回去得太晚了吗？不、广场……广场在哪里……王马……王马！我要去他身边……」  
他的脑中一片混乱，一瞬间无数不好的场景充斥他的内心，他恐惧着向前跑去，用尽自己的全力向着有王马气味的方向跑去，他要去王马身边。  
以至于他并没有发现自己身体的异变。  
“嗯？刚才后面有什么吗？”  
“我没注意……”  
那两个男人向树的另一面查看，可那儿只有一只装满东西的背包和一缕黑色的烟罢了。  
※  
“这就是给我的惩罚吗？”  
王马躺在冰冷的石制地面上自嘲着，他此刻浑身疼痛，奄奄一息。  
大概是3天前，他离开家去找最原，可他的运气同样太差，出门没过多久便遇上了狩猎的猎人。  
猎人们一眼便认出了他，兴奋地拿起武器向他包抄过来。  
这场战斗很激烈，别看他个头小，太小看他绝对没有好果子吃，对他来说将人拍飞或者拍倒简直轻而易举。  
然而终究寡不敌众，在他拍飞了眼前准备偷袭的猎人之后，突然右前肢上臂穿来剧痛，一支像矛一样的箭刺入了他的身体。这本是用来对付比王马体型大很多的龙的武器，可这里的猎人不懂得变通直接拿来用，差点刺穿他的身体。  
见情况不妙，他想飞离这里，回到他与最原酱的家，那里令他安心，不会让他受伤。可猎人们没有给他机会，另一支箭刺穿了他的翅膀，顿时他失去飞行力从空中坠落，这时映在他眼中的是碧蓝的天空，那个与最原一起看到过的天空。  
再次醒来已经是这幅模样，腿上和翅膀上的箭没有被拔掉，轻轻一动便会带来疼痛，而他身上各处鳞片掉了一些，不知是战斗的时候打掉的还是被人为拔掉的，伤口在不停地渗血，粘在雪白的身体上触目惊心。  
人类围在他的身边，等待着，期待着他的死亡。  
他们想要他，他的一切，他的鳞片，他的皮，他的肉，他的骨，他的头……做成美丽的饰品，做成结实的衣服，做成美味的佳肴，做成救命的良药，做成墙上的装饰……  
他艰难地转动眼睛想要再看一次天空，看到的却是满天乌云，还有黑色的……  
“最原酱？”  
※  
最原的眼前是奄奄一息地趴在广场上的王马，他没有了往常活泼的模样，被铁链捆绑，被笼子关住，毫无尊严的供人展示。  
【啊……啊……】  
「都是我的错，我不应该离开这么久……」  
他心怀愧疚冲向王马，发出巨大的响声，他想尽快将他救出来。  
【王马！王马！】  
“吼——”  
看见最原的身影，围观的人群先是变得鸦雀无声，在片刻之后爆发出了惊呼。  
“啊啊啊！！龙！”  
“快逃啊！！！”  
“有谁去叫猎人！快点啊！”  
四散的人群像被水浸了窝的蚂蚁一样，四散奔走，最原无法理解他们在说什么，王马的话已经被折磨成这样了，为什么要恐慌，有什么好害怕？  
他被吵得心烦意乱，对着身后大喊。  
【烦死了！不要再叫了！】  
“吼————！！”  
一声龙吼将距离近的几个人直接震晕了过去，这时他才发现了自己的异常。  
过高的视野，灵敏的嗅觉，不成人形的双爪……  
「我是变成龙了吗？」  
认识到了这个事实，最原只是感到了高兴，龙的力量可以轻易摧毁这个木质的笼子，扯断这些铁链，他可以带走王马。  
赶在猎人到来前，他迅速清理掉王马身上的束缚，用两只前爪轻柔地抓起他，起身飞向布满乌云的天空，将惊呼的人类全部甩在身后。  
※  
「是风的味道，还有最原酱的味道……」  
王马再一次迷迷糊糊地醒来发现自己在天空中，被一双大爪子温柔的护在怀里，就像自己幼年在最原的手里那样。  
突然有一滴水落在他脸上，又被轻柔地舔去，有谁在不断舔舐着他的脸庞，似乎是在确认他的状态。  
他艰难地向上望去，护着他的是一头比他大不少的黑龙，黑龙脑袋上有着别的龙一般不会有的一小撮毛，随着气流不停摆动。  
【最原酱……？】  
黑龙浑身散发着王马熟悉的气味，要不是这呆毛，他都要觉得最原是被黑龙吃了。  
最原发现王马醒了，轻声低吟确认他的情况。看见最原着急的模样，他心情顿时好了许多，轻轻磨蹭他的爪子，安慰眼前这只大家伙。  
※  
最原的目的地是他们居住的山的另一面，那儿是一片森林，普通人进入很容易迷路至死，所以这里人迹罕至。  
在这片森林里居住着一位魔女，她擅长治疗各种小动物，然而就因为魔女的身份不得不远离人群。  
以前最原经常来到这里寻求王马的感冒药，而现在他只能来找她了。  
最原降落在魔女家门口的时候，她已经在门口等着了。  
“最原君？”  
此时他无法说话，只能发出低低的呻吟，就像呜咽声。  
【赤松小姐，王马他……王马他……】  
即使听不懂最原在说什么，她也明白，这么浓重的血腥味早就传进了她的鼻子里。  
“没关系的，没关系的，冷静点，把他放下来吧。”  
她温柔地安慰着他，引导他将王马放了下来。看到王马的伤势赤松皱起了眉，并不是她治不好，只是太过分了，有些鳞片明显是被人为拔掉的，仅仅是为了做饰品！  
她检查了一下后对着最原微笑道：“他不会有事的。”  
听到赤松的话，他松了一口气，俯下身轻轻舔了王马的脸颊一下后，他起身飞离了这里。  
赤松知道他为什么要这么做，森林中没有遮挡，巨大的身躯很容易被猎人发现，所以他绝对不能留在这里。  
可这也太残酷了，不能留在心爱的人身边。  
王马看着最原离开的方向又一次闭上了眼睛。  
「最原酱……」  
※  
“所以你这段日子就呆在这里自闭吗？”  
【！】  
正在浅眠的最原听到熟悉的声音下意识抬起头，他看到山洞口有人站着，外翘的头发被洞口的风弄乱，身上缠着绷带，这还能是谁。  
【王马！你没事了吗！】  
“尼嘻嘻，我能有什么事~反倒是你，为什么不变回人？”  
【我……我不会……】  
“这点都不会吗？就是这样，再这样，然后想一下，再然后啪一声就变成人了！很简单吧~”  
【听不懂……】  
“最原酱可真是笨啊。”  
谈话间王马已经踱步到了最原面前，他看着眼前这头帅气的大龙微笑了起来，漂亮的眼睛弯成好看的月牙形，他开口道：“最原酱……”  
【唔……什……什么……】  
“你勃起了。”  
“吼——！”  
有人做过试验，经历过生死离别的情侣再一次见面后会做什么呢？不是互诉衷肠，不是抱怨痛苦，而是疯狂拥吻然后做爱。  
为什么会有这种现象，也许是也许是为了留下子嗣，然而这些都不重要了。  
“最原酱，要我帮你吗？”  
大龙疯狂摇头，可王马完全无视了他的意见，往他的腿中间挤过去。  
最原想把他推出去，但是王马说：“我的伤还没好呢，最原酱想再弄伤我吗？”  
听到这句话，他身体微颤不再动作。  
“好孩子。”  
说着王马轻轻剥开最原遮挡的前爪，将自己贴上他半勃的性器。龙的尺寸与人类的无法相提并论，半勃状态下也有王马的小腿粗细，如果真的勃起，大概会有大腿的粗细吧，想到这里王马不禁愈发兴奋。  
他的手轻柔地抚摸柱身，龙的阴茎有一些细小的凸起，轻轻抠弄会引起最原一阵又一阵的颤抖。  
也许是觉得这样还不够刺激，他一把抱住了已经完全勃起的阴茎，将自己的唇凑了上去，由下至上细致地舔舐着那略微粗糙的表面，甚至用全身去服务这根幸福的家伙。  
到达那异形的顶端，他轻吻了一下，发出响亮的“啵”得一声。随着王马的动作，顶端有些许乳白色的液体渐渐出现，弄脏了他的脸颊。  
他向上瞟了一眼最原，他闭着眼，似乎很享受的样子，黑色的鳞片上他看不出脸色，不过他猜测这时最原早已满脸通红。  
“最原酱……”  
【王马……已经……】  
“不行~我们一起……”  
王马将自己的裤子尽数褪去，释放出早已勃起的阴茎，他将自己的小家伙贴上眼前的巨物忘我地上下摆动起来。  
分身在粗糙的巨物上上下摩擦，自己受到刺激的同时，也刺激到了最原的敏感点。  
大龙扑扇着鼻翼，大口呼吸，他感觉脑内一片混乱只想抱紧眼前的人。王马感觉到了他的犹豫，轻声说：“可以哦，最原酱对我做什么事都可以哦。”  
听到这句话，最原用前爪搭在了王马的后背上，将他压向自己，仿佛要揉进身体里。  
【王马……就要射了……】  
虽然因为挤压王马浑身的伤口都有点疼，但是他笑了，因为他终于抓住了最原的心。  
“可以哦，最原酱……啊嗯~我们一起……唔！”  
加速的律动提早了绝顶的到来，王马释放出了自己的精液，而他的身体因为高潮而紧绷，手也顿时收紧，同时最原也释放出了自己的精液。  
龙的射精时间很长而且量多，最原射精结束的时候，精液已经沾满了王马全身，就像被淋满了奶油。  
最原精液的气味触动了他的神经，再也没有余力藏起他关于龙的那部分。翅膀因为激动而微微颤抖，尾巴轻柔地与最原的尾巴互相缠绕。  
最原低下头舔舐王马敏感的龙角，得到了对方不住地颤抖。  
“啊哈，最原酱，可真坏心眼……”  
王马伸手抱住最原的脑袋，伸出他细软的小舌缓慢地舔舐对方如蛇类一般的舌头，他感觉得到这头大龙又一次兴奋了起来。  
【那个……王马……】  
“尼嘻嘻，最原酱，不想伤到我的话就变成人来做吧……”  
黑龙那金色的眼瞳中最后印下得是王马小恶魔一般的笑容。  



End file.
